


Ritorno

by MickeyMouse99



Series: Be us against the World [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV First Person, POV Mickey
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyMouse99/pseuds/MickeyMouse99
Summary: AU, dopo la terza stagione.Ian torna e Mickey deve affrontare la cosa.





	Ritorno

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro è stato scritto nello hiatus tra la terza e la quarta stagione, per tanto non tiene conto di nulla accaduto dopo la 3x12

> **Gallagher tornò un giorno.**

Non  per  me,  no  di  certo  e  neanche  per  molto  ma  riuscì  a  vederlo.

Iniziò  tutto  come  al  solito:  litigammo  e  lo  pestai.

Ero incazzato: aveva fatto fottutamente male quando lui se ne era andato.

Io  non  sono  una  puttanella  che  ti  corre  dietro  è  chiaro?  

Ma  avevo  pianto,  
cazzo  se  l'avevo  fatto:  Ian  se  n'era  andato  ed  aveva  ragione  Mandy,   
ero  stato  una  fottuta  fighetta.

Non  mi  ricordo  chi  dei  due  iniziò,  come  non  mi  ricordo  come  finimmo  a  scopare.

Cedetti  un'altra  volta  perchè,  cazzo,  Ian  me  lo   _sento  dentro_ e  non  so  che  cosa  abbia  fatto,  ma  ha  funzionato.

  
Mi  era  mancato  e  quella  volta  per  davvero.

Mi  era  mancato  come  ti  manca  l'ossigeno  dopo  una  vita  in  apnea,   
l'acqua  dopo  una  vita  assetata  ed  il  sole  dopo  una  vita  di  pioggia.

  
Dopo  il  sesso  ero  sopra  di  lui  e  l'ho  fatto,  cazzo...  l'ho  abbracciato.

  
Strinsi  così  forte  mi  vennero  le  nocche  bianche,  ma  non  volevo  che  andasse  via,  non  di  nuovo.

  
Così  con  il  naso  sul  suo  collo  gliel'ho  confessato  in  un  sussurro.   
No,  non  è  stata  la  volta  del  “ti amo”,  ma  gli  dissi  questo:

  
“Non  ci  provare,  non  mi  lasciare  di  nuovo,  ok  Gallagher?  Perché  se  te  ne  vai  io  sto...  io...  Mi  manchi,  ok?  Ma  fa  anche  fottutamente  male!  
Gesù!  Ian,  cazzo,  quando  te  ne  sei  andato  io  sono...  Non  farlo  più  perché  io  ci  tengo  a  te.  
Cristo...  anche  se  queste  cose  non  te  le  so  dire,  porca...”

_E  poi  mi  baciò._

Fu  qualcosa  di  lento  e  profondo,   
non  come  sul  furgoncino  o  al  mio  matrimonio,   
non  fu  né  violento,  né  frettoloso...  non  aveva  un  profumo  agrodolce.

  
Quel  bacio...   _quel  bacio  sapeva  di  Ian_.

Quel  bacio  sapeva  di  parole  non  dette,  accennate  e  sussurrate,   
sapeva  di  quella  cosa  che  si  contorce  nel  mio  stomaco   
o  di  quel  dolore  che  provo  quando  penso  che  potrebbe  non  tornare  più,  o...  o...

Poi  mi  strinse  anche  lui  e  rimanemmo  così  per  qualche  momento.

 


End file.
